


Kindergarten Years

by DrPaine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Sometimes I think a lot about Amethyst being alone in the Kindergarten and then I get sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPaine/pseuds/DrPaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how did our favorite purple Gem spend her early days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten Years

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few months ago after watching On The Run for the umpteenth time xD

_She first emerged to a black sky; the canyon faintly lit by a cold moon and dim stars. The air was still and stale, hazy with coppery smoke and dust that would have choked her if she needed to breathe._

_She knew this time was called night, just as she knew her name was Amethyst, and this place was the Kindergarten, and she was not to leave until ordered._

But as sure as she was that she couldn’t leave the canyons, Amethyst was just as sure that didn’t mean she had to stay in her hole.

She ran ahead, kicking up dust and grinning at the strange shapes it made in the dim red pool of light– at least, for a moment, her attention then drawn to the shadows that shifted as clouds came and went and as she moved. She clambered up onto a particularly tall rock, where she could see almost all the way down until the canyon took a sharp turn. Even with such little light, she could make out other holes.

Others were here. Had been here?

Her smile faded, and Amethyst drew her knees up to her chest, looking up at the machines strewn about. Others had to be here. Or would be coming back. She could wait.

Right?

* * *

 

She knew sun, she knew day, she knew numbers, and she had tried to mark her time down, but she’d lost count fast. Mostly she explored, worming through every nook and cranny possible, even ones thought impossible before she’d learned how to change her form.

Sometimes she found things. Rocks, mostly; sometimes shards that glittered and shone in the light. She liked them more, since they came in all kinds of colors– some blue, some red, a few orange or even banded in different shades. Once she found a sliver of deep purple, just like her own.

Sometimes they felt warm.

Sometimes she’d find things that weren’t quite as hard as stone, but certainly more solid than dirt. Often jagged and cracked, broken or with holes, and usually stark white among the gray and black; but they were something different, so she kept them all the same.

Once she found something completely different– soft and warm with glittery black eyes, and _loud!_ But Amethyst loved the new sounds and loved imitating them and the creature itself. How startled it had been that first time she made herself look like it, it had launched right up into the air! She followed… but only a short distance. It had left, and she had to stay, because she knew someone would be coming soon.

* * *

 

Sometimes it rained; gentle drizzles to raging storms that would flood the canyon. Sometimes it snowed or hailed or grew thick with fog. Still, no matter how much rain fell, how much the sun broke through, there was never a hint of life. Eventually Amethyst had tired of it all, the rain and endless waiting and gray; so she simply retreated to the hole and slept.

Sometimes she would wake and looked out, only to see the rocks and decrepit machines. Sometimes she would call out, only to be met with silence.

* * *

 

 _“-can’t_ believe _we’re here again–”_  
 _“We have to make sure this place is shut down. And there could be stragglers.”  
“We shut it down centuries ago! _I _was involved in that mission, I know this place is dead and there’s– Sapph–”_  
“Hush!”

“Hey! Hey, I’m over here!”

Amethyst grinned, scurrying out into the canyon and spied two figures not too far away; it was about time they’d come back for her! 

_“Sapphire, i-it… there’s a Gem! Go tell Rose, I’ll cover!”_


End file.
